


All that we see or seem

by Letalin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, everyone is happy, klance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Затем лицо Пидж засветилось, и появившееся у неё выражение лица Лэнсу определенно не нравилось.– Эй, Лэнс, я не знала, что ты гриффиндорец, – усмехнулась она. – Вы поменялись галстуками, когда были в библиотеке?Лэнс ахнул и стал ярко-красным, посмотрев вниз и увидев, что у него на шее был красный галстук, вместо обычного синего.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	All that we see or seem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All that we see or seem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998504) by [itotallyreadthatbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook). 



> Перевод работы itotallyreadthatbook  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7349515

Лэнс сел рядом с Пидж за стол Равенкло, напротив Ханка. Опуская тот факт, что ни Ханк, ни Пидж не принадлежали к факультету Равенкло, они всегда сидели так.  
— Как прошёл тест по зельям, Ханк? — спросил Лэнс, взяв кусочки хлеба для сэндвича.   
— Думаю, всё прошло хорошо. Я не уверен в этом, — признался Ханк. — И Заркон постоянно смотрел на меня, наблюдая за каждым моим движением. Я ненавижу этого парня.   
— Он такой мерзкий тип! — Пидж указала на Ханка своей вилкой. — Но когда-нибудь тебе нужно будет противостоять ему. Я верю, что ты сможешь это сделать.   
Лэнс закатил глаза.  
— Это Слизерин говорит в тебе. Ханк не сможет этого сделать. Даже я не осмелился бы сделать это!  
— Кит это сделал, — просто сказала Пидж, как будто этот ответ был уже достаточным доказательством. Чего не было, потому что Кит осмелился делать всё. Иногда казалось, что он был слишком безрассудным.   
— Он гриффиндорец. Они другие. Булочка Ханк никогда бы не выступил против Заркона, как это сделал Кит. Кроме того, он получил за это наказание. Я бы не сказал, что это того стоило, — заметил Лэнс.  
— Он, кажется, думает, что стоило, — Ханк поднял глаза от «Ежедневного пророка». — Кроме того, где ты был? Я видел тебя за завтраком, но потом ты ушёл после Защиты от темных искусств.  
— Я был, э-э…  
— Ты был с Китом? Широ сказал, что тоже не мог найти его, и он также искал в гостиной Гриффиндора, — прокомментировала Пидж. На её лице была самодовольная усмешка. Лэнс бросил на них злобный взгляд. Пидж чертовски хорошо знала, что он целовался с Китом — и, может быть, что-то ещё — в одном из многих шкафов для мётел в замке. И даже если Пидж ещё не знала, то заподозрила. Лэнс поправил галстук.  
— Я был просто… В библиотеке. Делал домашнее задание по Чарам, — молодец, Лэнс. Из всех оправданий, которые можно было использовать для его и Кита исчезновения это было, безусловно, одним из худших. Ханк приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. У Лэнса была мысль, что Ханк также знал, что происходит, но ничего не говорил. Спасибо ему.  
Затем лицо Пидж засветилось, и появившееся у неё выражение лица Лэнсу определенно не нравилось.  
— Эй, Лэнс, я не знала, что ты гриффиндорец, — усмехнулась она. — Вы поменялись галстуками, когда были в библиотеке?  
Лэнс ахнул и стал ярко-красным, посмотрев вниз и увидев, что у него на шее был красный галстук, вместо обычного синего.  
— Дерьмо, — пробормотал он. Он быстро обернулся, чтобы найти Кита за столом Гриффиндора. В этот самый момент он увидел, как другой гриффиндорец указывает на галстук Кита, и тот быстро опустил глаза вниз.  
Лэнс встал и быстро подошёл к столу Гриффиндора. Он похлопал Кита по плечу.  
— Э-э, не мог бы ты…? — он указал на свой галстук, пытаясь игнорировать смех Пидж за спиной. Кит несколько раз моргнул, затем поднялся с длинной скамьи. Когда они проходили мимо Пидж, Кит прокомментировал:  
— Разве ты не должна быть за столом Слизерина? Делать всякие злые вещи?  
Пидж только ухмыльнулась.  
— Нет, всё в порядке. Кроме того, у меня для вас двоих кое-что запланировано.   
— Пидж, оставь их в покое. Лэнс, Кит, просто переоденьте галстуки, — вздохнул Ханк.   
— Просто пошли, — прошептал Лэнс в ухо Киту. Он схватил Кита за запястье и потащил за собой, выходя из Большого зала.  
Когда двери за ними закрылись, Кит начал развязывать свой галстук. Лэнс быстро огляделся, обрадовавшись, что никого нет. Все, наверное, сейчас обедали.   
— Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что это произошло, — пробормотал Кит.  
Лэнс вздохнул.  
— Я знаю. Но было слишком темно, чтобы увидеть разницу между красным и синим.   
— Но это немного глупо. Я имею в виду, что цвета даже не похожи! — Кит вернул Лэнсу его галстук.   
— Это правда. В следующий раз один из нас просто использует Люмос. Тогда это больше не повторится.   
— Согласен. Это было слишком неудобно. И теперь об этом все знают, — Кит вздохнул. — Но это действительно не имеет значения, не так ли?  
Лэнс поднял глаза.  
— Я думал, ты хотел сохранить это в тайне?  
— Я не думаю, что это теперь получится. Кроме того, теперь я хочу, чтобы все знали, — Кит схватил его за руку. — Готов?   
Лэнс улыбнулся.  
— Когда ты будешь готов, Красный.  
Кит закатил глаза, открывая большие двери.  
— Перестань так называть меня. Ты же знаешь, что мне не нравится это прозвище.   
— Ну, как мне тебя называть? Ловец? Маллет? Космический кадет? Теоретик заговора? — спросил Лэнс.   
Кит пожал плечами.  
— Что бы ты ни сказал, Гриффиндор надерёт Равенкло задницу в эту субботу.   
— О, это не так, — заверил его Лэнс. — Мы тренировались больше, чем когда-либо. Я чертовски уставал после каждой тренировки.   
— Хочешь поспорить? — Кит ухмыльнулся.  
— На что? — Лэнс заметил, что они подошли к своему обычному месту. Он попытался игнорировать взгляд Широ со стола Слизерина, где он сидел с Аллурой.   
— Не знаю. На поцелуй, может быть? — Кит опустился рядом с Лэнсом.   
— Не против, — Лэнс посмотрел в глаза Киту. — Могу я… Могу я поцеловать тебя?  
Кит моргнул, удивленный вопросом Лэнса.  
— Здесь?   
Когда Лэнс кивнул, Кит ухмыльнулся.   
— Конечно ты можешь.  
Лэнс наклонился, обхватив лицо Кита руками. Когда их губы соединились, по его венам хлынуло ощущение счастья. Кит обнял Лэнса за талию, пододвигая ближе и целуя глубже. Лэнс заметил, что весь зал затих, как ученики, так и учителя. Но в этот момент ему было всё равно.   
Через некоторое время некоторые ученики начали их подбадривать, и Лэнс был уверен, что слышит крик Пидж: «Вы двое, идите в комнату!». Кит рассмеялся, когда он отстранился от Лэнса. Лэнс потянул его за рубашку, жестом показывая ему сесть рядом.   
— Но мои вещи всё ещё за столом Гриффиндора, — начал Кит.   
— Мы заберём их позже, — заверил его Лэнс. Кит улыбнулся и сел рядом с ним.И Лэнс никогда не чувствовал себя счастливее.


End file.
